


Зеркало

by chemerika, W2J2



Series: W2 R-NC21 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Дом был старым, мрачным и завораживающе красивым. Дин вынужден был признать это, пока шел к нему по одичавшему, оплетенному сухими, голыми стеблями, словно заколдованному саду.«Не хватало еще в „Красавицу и чудовище“ угодить», — раздраженно подумал он и на всякий случай удобнее перехватил обрез.





	Зеркало

Дин вел Импалу, стараясь не думать о том, как его напрягают проклятые предметы. И не вспоминать те пуанты, о которых даже Сэм ни слова не говорил с тех самых пор, как они разделались с ними и остальными смертельными безделушками, заперев сейф в самой дальней кладовой бункера.

Городок за окнами машины походил на ожившую сказку, вернее — на поселение хоббитов.

И тем не менее в Гласс Лейке уже давно то и дело исчезали яркие, привлекательные люди.

Сэм, пощелкав клавиатурой ноута, быстро собрал всю информацию по делу и без лишних слов сунул брату стикер с описанием подозрительного дома и именами пропавших за последние двадцать лет. Дин собирался было отпустить комментарий о точности указаний и необходимости переться «туда — не знаю куда», но увидел только широкую, обтянутую клетчатой рубашкой спину в дверях.

Вроде все как обычно, но что-то в их отношениях разладилось.

Младший рано уходил в свою комнату и почти не реагировал на обычные подколки Дина — на усталость не похоже, никаких случайностей во время последних охот в виде проклятий и вселений не происходило. Дин уже начинал беспокоиться, но сначала решил разобраться с делом, дав брату время побыть одному — а вдруг причина в том, что он чересчур достал Сэма.

Коротко, но решительно отвергнув не слишком настойчивое предложение Сэма помочь, Дин отправился в восточную часть города на поиски двухэтажного дома с пристройками и большим цветком на фронтоне главного входа. «Большим цветком на фронтоне»? Чем вообще Сэм занимался в этом своем Стэнфорде?

Дом был старым, мрачным и завораживающе красивым. Дин вынужден был признать это, пока шел к нему по одичавшему, оплетенному сухими голыми стеблями словно заколдованному саду.

«Не хватало еще в „Красавицу и чудовище“ угодить», — раздраженно подумал он и на всякий случай удобнее перехватил обрез. 

Потемневшие от дождей, но все еще роскошные резные двери сами распахиваться не стали — со старинным замком пришлось повозиться, ковыряясь отмычками в замочной скважине в виде цветка.

От пробежки по коридорам и лестницам Дина не покидало легкое головокружение и ощущение, что он попал в цветочно-лиственный водоворот — в этом доме все, что можно и нельзя, было мастерски выполнено в виде ветвей, лиан, соцветий и листьев, то просто стилизованных, а то и совершенно фантастических.

Он с облегчением выдохнул, добравшись до чердачной двери — обычной, пожелтевшей от времени, со слегка облупившейся у замка краской — никаких тебе ручек в виде уснувших ящериц или стрекоз, замочных скважин-фиалок и бегущих по косякам виноградных лоз.

Дину даже совестно было выбивать ее ногой, но время шло, а он все еще был далек от своей цели.

Проход в сумрачном лабиринте из мебели, укрытой серыми от пыли простынями, вывел его на свободный пятачок под круглым витражным окном фронтона. Поток золотого света, что лился сквозь него, почти идеальным кругом ложился на доски пола прямо перед высоким, в рост человека, овальным зеркалом в тускло поблескивающей резной, покрытой цветами раме. В сияющий круг был вписан какой-то махровый цветок с красной сердцевиной.

Дин не мог сказать, что это за цветок, но по наклону лучей прикинул, что время у него еще есть.

Он сбросил на пол тяжелую сумку, достал из нее пузырек с елеем и бронзовый топорик. Открутил крышечку, капнул на пальцы. В сухом, пропитанном пылью воздухе сладко пахнуло корицей, миррой, александрийским листом. Дин провел по острию топорика, смазывая, перехватил рукоять. Выпрямился, встал в стойку, занося его над головой и... случайно бросил взгляд в зеркало. Время загустело и замерло.

Дин шагнул вперед, оказываясь вплотную к тому, кто смотрел на него из стеклянного водоворота, топорик со стуком выпал из разжавшихся пальцев.

Он был прекрасен — позолоченный, залитый, согретый, созданный солнцем.

Дин вглядывался в совершенные черты, не мог оторваться от сияющей золотистой кожи, ласкал взглядом мощный разворот плеч, изящную линию шеи, скользил им по плоскому животу, сильным бедрам, стройным икрам и узким щиколоткам. Узнавал и не узнавал, поверить не мог глазам — своим и тем, напротив — прозрачным, зеленым, полным света и незнакомой, плавящей страсти.

Завороженный, протянул руку к чуть затуманившейся зеркальной поверхности. Навстречу тянулась другая, такая похожая ладонь. Они соприкоснулись.

Горячие, чуть влажные пальцы с нежными, как шелк, подушечками и розовыми овальными ногтями переплелись с его собственными, гладя, сжимая, раз за разом проходясь по чувствительному центру ладони, по запястью и тонкой коже между пальцев. Дина окатило жаром, повело, он качнулся вперед и даже не удивился, когда рука погрузилась в зеркало по локоть. Тот, другой, что сиял за стеклом, приоткрыл идеально очерченные губы, сделал еще полшага навстречу и приложил с той стороны вторую раскрытую ладонь, приглашая, обещая, маня…

***

Когда Сэм добрался до особняка, солнце уже садилось. Он бежал через мрачный сад во всю прыть своих длинных ног и молился только о том, чтобы не было слишком поздно. По дому несся, не замечая ни осыпающихся бронзовых цветов и листьев, ни зловещего шевеления гипсовых лиан и нарисованных ветвей. Одним махом взлетев по лестнице, он с обрезом наизготовку ворвался на чердак, из распахнутой двери которого падал бледный золотистый свет. И только тогда услышал совершенно неожиданные здесь звуки — над призрачным пейзажем из серых простынных холмов глухо разносились стоны, вздохи, короткие вскрики. Они то усиливались, становились четче, то внезапно полностью исчезали.

Сэм замер на мгновение, но затем еще быстрее помчался на звук.

Вылетев на уже почти утонувшее в тени пространство перед зеркалом, он было вздохнул с облегчением, заметив знакомую клетчатую рубашку…

Стоп! Почему Дин в одной рубашке? Куртка валялась рядом на полу, а Дин торопливо стягивал уже расстегнутую рубашку, то и дело отвлекаясь на то, чтобы нырнуть лицом в мутную поверхность ничего не отражающего огромного зеркала.

Дин стянул через голову и отбросил футболку, обнажая литые, напряженные мышцы спины и покрасневшую шею. Из-под взъерошенных влажных волос пылали кончики ушей. Странным жестом, словно обнимая кого-то, он погрузил в зеркало обе руки и со стоном ушел в него почти по пояс. Похоже, Дин боролся с чем-то или кем-то, кто пытался утянуть его к себе, но не мог преодолеть зеркальную поверхность и ухватить покрепче. Дин вынырнул снова, жадно, со стоном втянул воздух. По желобку на спине стекал пот, ноги подрагивали, а руки все так же по плечи уходили в стекло. Невидимая, неодолимая сила, которой Дин с охотой поддавался, все плотнее и плотнее прижимала его к стеклу, на мгновение развернув боком. Дин глянул на Сэма широко распахнутыми, черными от расплывшихся зрачков глазами и откинул голову назад.

Замерший Сэм просто обратился в камень.

Губы Дина вспухли и пылали как огонь, ресницы слиплись, на блестящем от пота горле дергался кадык, по бледной коже груди разливался румянец, сморщенные соски покраснели и стояли торчком, а под ремнем джинсов бугром выпирала ширинка. Его дернуло, плавно повело и снова развернуло лицом к зеркалу.

Сэм выронил обрез и бросился к брату.

Когда он добрался до Дина, выше пояса из зеркала выступала только спина с судорожно перекатывающимися мышцами и ходящее ходуном плечо. Сэм ухватил брата за бока и потянул изо всех сил. Безрезультатно.

Дин не только не выныривал, он как будто стремился вглубь, пытаясь вжаться в зеркало всем телом. 

Сэм не сдавался, сражаясь с невидимой силой, притягивающей Дина, и его собственным непонятным стремлением оказаться по ту сторону зеркала. Но силы были неравны.

Сэма трясло, сердце колотилось в горле, он задыхался, судорожно хватая воздух. Понимал, что прямо сейчас потеряет брата, и не мог…

Не мог дышать, не мог бороться, не мог придумать, как его спасти. Спина Дина напрягалась, плечо дергалось, колени поочередно стукались о стекло в попытке окончательно увести его в зазеркалье.

Все еще судорожно сжимая одной рукой Динов ремень, Сэм с трудом расцепил окаменевшие пальцы другой и попытался обхватить брата за пояс. Ничего не вышло.

Живая, горячая напряженная плоть уходила в холодное твердое стекло как в воду, а Сэмовы костяшки разбивались о него в кровь. Дин буквально утекал из рук.

Сэм стоял, весь изогнувшись — неудобная поза забирала силы, ноги начинали дрожать, напряженные до предела мышцы рук, казалось, вот-вот порвутся.

Ну уж нет, он не отдаст Дина мертвому, пустому стеклу, не позволит ему исчезнуть в серой мути!

На мгновение взгляд зацепился за валявшийся рядом бронзовый топорик.

Но было уже поздно — единственным светом на чердаке оставалось бледное золотистое сияние, лившееся из зеркала. И Сэм огромным усилием воли прогнал вставшую перед глазами картину: усыпанная осколками разбитого монстра, о землю ударяется только половина Динова тела.

Он вжался пылающим лбом в скользкое от пота плечо.

Как удержать, вырвать, вернуть самое дорогое… свое?

Именно так Сэм ощущал брата в своих руках сейчас — обнаженного, горячего, сотрясаемого волнами дрожи, пугающе близкого. Он принадлежал Сэму, и никто, ничто не могло отнять у него то, что принадлежало ему по праву разделенных жизни и смерти, молчаливой жажды и самоотречения.

Внутри вскипала темная ярость.

Сэм зарычал и вцепился в горячую плоть зубами. Да так и замер, не смея дышать.

Зеркало поддалось.

Совсем чуть-чуть, но поддалось. 

Сэм отмер и попробовал еще раз, ослабив давление стиснутых на гладкой коже зубов, стараясь не прокусить, не оставить отпечатков. Плечо уже выступило из зеркала почти до самой шеи. И вдруг дернулось и вновь стало погружаться. Сэм отпустил прикушенную кожу и стал покрывать ее поцелуями, обеими руками сжимая и оглаживая бока и поясницу брата. Тот замер, прекратил свою зазеркальную борьбу. Сэм уже яростно целовал, вылизывал и снова прикусывал всю доступную ему веснушчатую, горячую влажную спину, не переставая одной рукой ласкать поясницу, а другой — для верности — тянуть за ремень. Напряженный, сосредоточенный, он не слышал и не видел ничего. Отмечал только малейшие изменения в реакции тела в своих руках — насколько оно откликается на попытки его вернуть. Сэм уже сумел просунуть руки под отлепившийся от стекла живот и крепко обхватить брата за пояс.

На той стороне Дина отпускать не собирались. Сэм всем телом ощутил, как тот напрягся, крупно вздрогнул несколько раз и расслабился. Что это было? Наслаждение? Яд? На что это все вообще было похоже?

Судя по звукам, которые Сэм услышал еще от двери, Дин с кем-то яростно обжимался там, в серебристой дрожащей мути. И был не просто заведен, он пылал и готов был покинуть этот мир и брата, чтобы сгореть то ли в огне собственного вожделения, то ли на чьем-то жертвенном костре. И откликнулся только на не менее жаркую ласку по эту сторону зеркала.

Сэму пришлось идти ва-банк.

Не отпуская Дина, он, как мог, расстегнул свою одежду и спихнул джинсы брата вниз, к щиколоткам. А потом грохнулся на колени и вжался лицом в оголившиеся ягодицы, вслепую нащупывая валявшийся у нижнего края тяжелой деревянной рамы пузырек с елеем.

Встало у него так стремительно, что закружилась голова.

***

Очнулся Сэм, уже яростно вбиваясь в податливое, жаркое нутро, изо всех сил вжимая в себя Дина, который стонал, откинув голову ему на плечо. Его руки все еще по локоть уходили в стекло и двигались так, словно кто-то удерживал их, целуя ладони.

Внезапно серая муть в зеркале рассеялась, руки Дина, освободившись, упали вниз, и Сэм разом узрел всю картину.

Зацелованный, истерзанный наслаждением брат, с откинутой головой и закрытыми глазами, голый, лоснящийся от пота, готовый вот-вот кончить, распластался на Сэме, не имея сил даже подаваться назад. Над его плечом Сэм увидел собственное оскаленное лицо с почти черными от расширенных зрачков глазами и взлохмаченными волосами. Страх, ярость и желание смешивались на нем в совершенно безумный коктейль.

Дин застонал, закинул руки назад, Сэму на шею, и попытался толкнуться навстречу члену.

Этого хватило. Кончали они так, словно магия вселилась в них, покинув зеркало.

Свет, лившийся из него, померк, и теперь это был просто очень старый предмет мебели, выглядевший слегка жутковато в подступившей темноте.

Сэм еле успел опустить обоих на пол подальше от стекла и поближе к стене. А потом, преодолевая накатывающую сонливость и сладкую расслабленность в мышцах, сдернул простыню с ближайшего вычурного комода, громко чихнул и, не глядя, накрыл ею зеркало, стараясь не прикасаться к нему.

И сразу же вернулся к брату. Дин не двигался. Истома тут же слетела с Сэма, и он склонился над братом, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо. Судя по дыханию, Дин спал. Глубоко и безмятежно, как не спал уже очень давно.

Сэм, как мог, натянул на него сброшенную одежду, устроил под головой сумку с оружием и лег рядом, крепко обняв обеими руками.

До самого рассвета он слушал тихое дыхание Дина, ощущал его ровное сердцебиение и никак не мог поверить в произошедшее.

Сэм проснулся заполдень, когда солнечные лучи уже лежали узким овалом почти у самой стены под витражом. Дин все еще спал. Внутри кольнуло тревогой. Неужели он такой ценой вызволил брата из стеклянного плена только для того, чтобы заполучить спящую красавицу? Может быть, зеркало все еще не отпустило его?

Он поднялся с пола, со стоном разминая затекшие мышцы, и поискал взглядом топорик.

Надо было довести дело до конца.

Топорик валялся там, где его выронил Дин, когда зеркало непонятно как заманило его в свои глубины. На поиски пузырька с елеем ушло чуть больше времени. Сэм нашел его по запаху — масло почти вытекло из открытого горлышка. Оставшегося как раз хватило на то, чтобы смазать топорик.

Дин вскочил, разбуженный звоном посыпавшегося стекла, шагнул к зеркалу и зашипел, замирая враскорячку.

Сэм повернулся к нему.

Брат стоял в неловкой позе, взъерошенный, со слегка опухшим со сна лицом, в криво застегнутой рубашке навыпуск и в не до конца натянутой куртке. На щеках горел румянец, а в зеленых глазах — возмущение и готовность немедленно разобраться со всеми виновниками его слабости.

У его ног лежал золотой солнечный овал с изображением цветка. Сэм поднял взгляд вверх, на витраж, и сразу узнал его.

Над головой Дина, разгораясь на солнце, пышно цвел нарцисс.

Сэм почувствовал, как его затапливает нежность.

Дин тряхнул головой, нацепил свою всегдашнюю ухмылку и уже открыл рот, чтобы потребовать объяснений. Но его взгляд упал на темный провал рамы. Он подобрался, прищурился, сразу став решительным и жестким, инстинктивно нащупывая за поясом пистолет.

Сэм вновь повернулся и присмотрелся к тому, что приковало взгляд Дина.

Все пространство за зеркалом до самой стены было завалено дочиста обглоданными костями.

***

Тем же вечером, после того как полиция опечатала здание и забрала найденные вещи на опознание, дом сгорел в самом большом пожаре, который случался в тихом городке Гласс Лейк, так похожем на ожившую сказку. Кости криминалисты потребовали оставить там, где их нашли, так проще будет восстановить хронологию смертей.

А по шоссе уносилась вдаль Импала, которую вел слегка ерзавший на сиденье Дин, пока Сэм спал, прислонившись к окну, и безмятежно улыбался чуть припухшими губами…


End file.
